Lelouch's Messy Day
by Windrises
Summary: Lelouch thinks he won his recent battle with Emperor Charles, but C. C. and the Emperor have a day full of surprises for him.


Note: Code Geass is not owned and created by me.

Lelouch Lamperouge (Zero) had a battle with Emperor Charles's henchmen.

Bismarck asked "What should I do to Zero?"

Emperor Charles replied "Do something that will scare him away. If things get too intense I'll be too happy. Ha, ha, ha!"

Bismarck launched a bomb at the Black Knights' hideout. The hideout didn't blow up, but it got damaged. Zero asked "Are you okay?"

Kaname Ohgi said "Everybody seems to be okay."

Diethard Ried said "How boring. I mean that's good."

Zero said "A pretty simple attack. It barely hurt me or my hideout at all. It seems that Emperor Charles is running out of ways to intimidate me."

Emperor Charles said "Lelouch probably assumes that the bomb had no affect on him. He's unaware that the bomb's purpose isn't too blow him up. It'll affect his body and his brain. He will be lucky if he can ride a bike after this and his brain will be so affected that he will make dumber choices than usual. That should prove to that punk that I'm the opposite of outdated. Ha, ha, ha!"

Empress Marianne said "You will never be outdated. You'll always be the handsome emperor of Britannia."

Emperor Charles proudly said "That's the most accurate thing you've ever said."

Zero started riding home. However he was still recovering from the bomb. He fell out of his ride and crash landed outside Ashford Academy.

C. C. sarcastically said "Award winning driving."

Zero sarcastically replied "I appreciate how sweet you are to me."

C. C. asked "Where's your mask?"

Lelouch realized that his Zero had fallen off. He nervously said "If anybody from the school sees me they'll find out my secret identity. Do you see my mask?"

C. C. replied "It's disappeared."

Lelouch said "This is bad."

C. C. said "Something bad is always happening to you. It gets boring."

Lelouch angrily said "I don't need your sassy attitude."

C. C. replied "If you fed me more pizza I would be in a more pleasant mood."

Lelouch whispered "You're never in a pleasant mood." C. C. lightly slapped Lelouch. Lelouch said "Ow!"

Some students were walking outside so Lelouch hid in the garden bushes. Lelouch hid for several minutes.

The janitor was cleaning outside and saw Zero's mask on the ground. He said "It seems like somebody lost their Halloween mask." The janitor broke the mask apart and threw it away.

Lelouch angrily said "That fool should be fired."

C. C. said "Hey. He cleaned your house after you dropped a 20 gallon carton of milk on the floor."

Lelouch said "I still have my Zero costume which means if any teachers or students see me they'll find out I'm Zero."

C. C. said "Then take off the costume."

Lelouch said "Okay." Lelouch took off his costume. Lelouch said "Thankfully I wear a t-shirt and swim trunks under my costume."

C. C. asked "Why?"

Lelouch said "Well if I wore a regular outfit underneath my costume I would be hotter than usual which is hard to accomplish, because I'm so handsome." C. C. rolled her eyes.

Lelouch asked "Am I not good looking?"

C. C. said "Actually you're the best looking um this isn't relevant right now."

Lelouch said "Yeah. I need to save my secret identity."

C. C. said "Be careful."

Lelouch said "I'm the prince of carefulness." Lelouch tripped and bumped into a tree that had a bee hive. A bunch of honey landed on Lelouch. The bees from the hive started chasing Lelouch. Lelouch was so scared that he screamed very loud.

Shirley Fenette looked outside and saw what happened. Principal Ashford asked "What's going on?"

Shirley said "Lelouch is covered with honey and being chased by a hive of bees. Should we help him?"

Principal Ashford said "After I finish recording this and post it on YouTube."

C. C. said "Lelouch you're the most unsafe person in the history of life."

Lelouch said "That's quite the honor, but I want to know how to escape the bees before we focus on getting me the unsafest person ever award."

C. C. said "They're after the honey."

Lelouch said "I have honey all over my shirt. I have a smart idea." Lelouch threw his shirt into a tree. Lelouch proudly said "Now the bees won't come after me."

C. C. said "Lelouch you have honey on your shoulders too."

Lelouch said "Oh no." The bees still chased Lelouch.

C. C. said "You need to find a place to go where the bees can't chase you anymore. Think of a good and safe place, nothing dangerous or stupid."

Lelouch came up with a idea. He smiled and said "I'll hide in the school's garbage can." C. C. facepalmed while Lelouch went into the garbage can and put on the lid so the bees wouldn't go after him anymore. The bees flew away.

C. C. said "Thank goodness they left. I think it's time for you to stop playing in the garbage can."

Lelouch said "Hold on. I found like a dozen cool things from the garbage can that I want. I found a coloring book that's only partially ripped, candy wrappers, expired bread, and the shredded remains of my drapes."

While Lelouch "shopped" in the garbage can the garbage truck came and put all of the stuff in the garbage can into the truck including Lelouch.

C. C. tried to save Lelouch before the garbage truck drove away. C. C. said "Please don't go away yet. I need your help."

The garbage truck driver asked "What's going on?"

C. C. replied "There's a guy in the garbage."

The garbage truck driver was confused. He asked "What are you talking about?"

C. C. said "My good looking friend was being chased by bees and stupidly decided to hide in the garbage can."

The garbage truck driver said "I don't think my boss would want me to put a guy in the dump. I'll get him out." He found Lelouch and gently threw him out of the garbage truck.

Lelouch said "Thank you for saving my life C. C."

C. C. said "You're welcome."

Lelouch said "I hope that you can make a new Zero mask for me."

C. C. said "I'll do that. Now get me more pizzas."

Lelouch angrily said "Okay." C. C. secretly uploaded a video of what happened to the Emperor.

The next day C. C. talked to the Emperor and Empress about what happened. C. C. said "It was quite a immature and foolish day, but I admit was oddly fun."

Empress Marianne said "It's so cute how you saved your precious Lelouch."

C. C. said "Stop wording it like that."

Empress Marianne said "Okay then future daughter in law."

C. C. angrily said "That's a even worse way of wording it."

Emperor Charles said "This is Lelouch's most delightful failure yet. I'll binge watch this on his birthday. Ha, ha, ha!"


End file.
